


Dead Girl Walking

by CartoonNightmare



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Nightmares, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNightmare/pseuds/CartoonNightmare
Summary: (will add later)





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be found on Wattpad

The nightmares started again. Henry remembered when they started simple.

The first time, it was Henry in the studio, no sign of life. But ink started flooding, the exit, causing him to get to the ink machine room. That's where he saw the Ink Demon, who screeches. That was it.

This nightmare was different.

The old studio, he was there again, but something was different. He felt different. He looked down. He wasn't wearing the same clothes. Now he was in a torn nightgown, dirtied with ink and age, and red substance. Even his now smaller bare feet suffered this.

What happened to him? Henry rubbed his face, noticing his hands gotten smaller, and smudged with ink. 

Was..

Was he in someone else's body? That was the solution he could come up with. But, if this was the case, then what body?

Wait. Henry realized he was in a room. That's it. If I look at my surroundings, I can figure out who I am. So he looked.

The room gave a saddening vibe. Who ever owned this room had few things.

No windows, but there were candles in the dark corners. But the room was lit with light from the ceiling. 

A chair and desk. The desk had a Bendy plush, an inkwell, a pen and book. Heading towards the desk Henry inspected it. The Bendy plush had a grin. It wasn't a friendly one. Henry turns to the book. Just one page with scribbles. Another with words.

My name is......  
.....  
.....  
.....  
I d o n t remember

Henry closed the book. He looked towards the bed. It's old, that was for sure. Wait, where are the mirrors? Henry didn't see any. Doing a double take of the room, he flinched when he heard the door open.

Henry turned to see-

It was over. Henry had woken up before he saw who was there. Maybe it's best I didn't see.

But now there are questions. What room was that? Who opened the door? 

Who..who was I?


End file.
